Conventional toilets flush away liquid and solid waste with fresh water provided by an outside source. Typically, the source is the household water supply, and therefore clean, potable water is used to flush the waste into the septic or sewer system. It is becoming more common to use gray water as a source, but in either case a measured amount of fresh water is used. The amount of water used to flush the waste is related to the amount of water in the bowl when it is used. Many toilets are now designed to use two different measured amounts of water, depending on the application. A typical amount of water is used to flush away solid waste, whereas a smaller amount of water is used to flush away liquid waste. Although this represents a water savings, the amount of water used is still much more than necessary to flush away the typical amount of liquid waste present in the toilet. Because a certain amount of water is present in the bowl before use, and that water, along with the liquid waste, must all be flushed away, it is not possible to reduce the amount of flush water used with the conventional setup. However, if an alternative basin were to be used for the capture of liquid waste only, a much smaller amount of water could be used to flush the waste away. Thus, a design having a different basin for receiving liquid waste and using a smaller amount of water for flushing would be beneficial. Savings based on the cumulative amount of water used for flushing enables by such a design would be significant.